The invention relates to a multi-pole switching device for a busbar system.
Busbar systems are widespread and make it possible to mount switching devices directly on the bars during installation. The sizing of the busbar is primarily dependent on the current load. As well as the current load, the cross-section of a busbar also depends on the mechanical stress and on the type of equipment connected. In switching systems, a plurality of busbars can be laid in parallel. The busbars are generally made of aluminium or copper and are generally non-insulated, making it simpler to mount connecting and switching elements.
Conventional multi-pole switching devices can be used to connect electric devices to the busbar system and for overload protection, for example by interposing an electrical fuse so as to protect the electric device. This component can be changed by an electrician as required.
When the power is disconnected and the fuses are changed, there must not be any risk to the operator.